Summon Night: Author Age
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: In this world, all natural events are caused by Spirits from another world. The wind that moves the trees... The flames that push the darkness away… The life stemming from the earth itself... The light illuminating the world. These all occur because of influences from other worlds.
1. Chapter 0: The Changing Wind

" _In this world, all natural events are caused by Spirits from another world._

 _The wind that moves the trees... The flames that push the darkness away…_

 _The life stemming from the earth itself... The light illuminating the world._

 _These all occur because of influences from other worlds…_

 _The Spirit Worlds._

 _There are two races living here. The Kascuza, who live by working with spirits, and the Humans, who get power by making Spirits work for them. Even now, the two races are probably fighting somewhere over this moral issue._

 _However, war has not yet come to Jarazi, a small island of the Kascuza._

 _The Kascuza has a name for this world: Clardona._

 _I live in this world."_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" a girl with short dark brown hair hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin, freckles, and strange markings on her hands stretched, before wiping away dust from her purple shorts and wrapping her blue hooded jacket around her waist, tying it into a makeshift skirt.

"I'm finished cleaning! Man, he eats soo much! It's such a hassle to cook that much." she dug her hands into her shorts' pockets, slouching, "Where is he, anyway?" she glanced around, soon spotting her brother. "Hey-"

Her eyes widened as her brother began to choke, dropping to one knee and coughing. She ran over.  
"G! You okay?!"

Her brother soon stood up, "I thought I was a goner for a second there!" he whined.

"Don't eat it so fast, G!" the girl hit G on the head, "You worried me, baka!"  
G hit her back by using his tail, as the fifteen-year old was half-Kascuza, half human, though his only Kascuza feature was his cat-like tail, though there had been a rumor that his eyes were also cat-like, though no one knew for sure, as he always wore sunglasses.

"I'll eat it the way I wanna!" he yelled back.

"Baaaaaka-"

Wind Spirits suddenly surrounded them, and Ingiell's voice was heard, though they could barely hear him. She quickly ordered G to go see what Ingiell wants, though he dragged her along.

* * *

 _Darky… G…_

 _I entrust the Spirits with these words. There will be a festival to celebrate Princess Ayn's Rite of Spirits. Everyone's anticipating the day Princess Ayn becomes the Spirit King's daughter._

 _Darky, G… We have also decided to hold your coming of age ceremony as well. You must return your Janar Stones and be declared an adult among our people._

 _You can sleep at Princess Ayn's. I'm sure she'd be glad to have the company._

 _...Sometimes… Should…_

"...! The Spirits!" Darky yelped. She could feel them becoming darker.

 _...ake… Look for…_

… _.!_

"They're suffering!" Darky yelped. She was suddenly struck by them, "What the hell is going on?!"

" _Krikkit… Krikkle…"_

"...!" Darky jumped, while G glared at the giant grasshopper that had approached them.

" _Keee!"_

Darky summoned her favored blade and quickly went to kill the thing.

Three more giant grasshoppers hopped over to try and kill the siblings, but G quickly killed them all with lightning.

"...!" Darky suddenly gasped as the last grasshopper turned into black magenta-tinted flame and perished.

"Darky?"

"I feel something really bad coming!"

Some type of… thing appeared, it's bottom half a tornado and its top half some type of armored humanoid creature with green hair.

" **Grrraaaaaaah!"**

"What would make the spirits act like this?" G frowned.

"The Filth." Darky growled, "We need to kill this thing, then try and get a message out to Marbado!"

"Aye!" G nods, getting into a fighting stance, lightning dancing on his fingertips while Darky brandished her rapier-katana.

" **Grrrruhaaar!"**

Darky immediately jumped in to attack with her blade, cutting and stabbing like some type of dance. G began to electrocute it when Darky jumped away from a counterattack from the creature. After awhile of hacking, slashing, and electrocuting, the creature died, and G took its money and items.

"At this rate… They'll destroy the island!" Darky growled, "We need to calm them down! Help me out." Darky held up her blade, and began to charge energy as a way to communicate with the spirits. G also began to charge energy in an effort to help something he couldn't sense.

"Spirits that control all parts of this world…Remember your old selves… and flow along your original paths… Follow the threads of life and death, and hopes and dreams, and become whole!" Darky exclaimed.

They released their power, calming the spirits down.

"Seems like they're calm, for now." G spoke.

"Yeah." Darky nodded.

"Everyone in the village should be fine. They have Nassau." G suddenly spoke, as if reading Darky's mind and learning of her worries, "Besides, we can't send a message out now that we know how unstable the Wind Spirits are."

"The Spirits are entirely too unstable…" Darky sighed, "Let's get some rest, and figure this out tomorrow."

* * *

 **Night Time Talk**

 _Who do you want to talk to?_

 **G**

Darky was sitting outside the little hut she and G lived in, listening to the wind.

 _Everything that happened… I hope everyone is okay. Nassau can't do everything._

She heard footsteps come towards her, stopping once they were behind her.

"You really are awake." G spoke.

"I thought you were asleep." Darky said, "It's normally the time for you to go to bed."

G just shrugged, and sat next to her.

"You're such a worrywart." he commented, "You need to sleep more, Darky."

"Insomnia."

"Still!"

...

"If you can't sleep, then make something with banna berries!"

"Good night, G." Darky deadpanned, "I'll see what I can do before I pass out from exhaustion in a few hours."

"Good!" G stood, "G'night." with that, he walked inside, followed by Darky.

" _Everything's going to be fine!"_

* * *

 **Sooo**

 **First off, Night Time Talk:**

 **They're talks that happen after most chapters in the game. They're a way to bond with other characters. I'm going to be probably putting more in here, but in Darky's POV, considering I have no idea how G would react to this stuff.**

 **Especially considering the stuff during the final chapter. I got both Millisar endings, and they are so damn adorable X3**

 **"We'll always have this blue sky, connecting our souls."**

 **"As long as I'm with you, I think I can handle what's up ahead."**

 **All the adorable X3 And the shipping.**

 **However, there will probably be little shipping in this story. Sorreh! D: And this story is gonna get kinda dark, considering I am not Reiha or Aldo, I am hella violent and full of hate XD**

 **Anyway! There will be two other Authors joining, but not right away :3**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Torn Apart, Seperation

"How is it, Darky?"

"It looks like the wind's died down a bit. I hope everyone's okay…"

"They have Nassau."

"Nassau isn't invincible."

"...Yes he is. You've seen him."  
"Everyone has their limits."

"Let's just go check the tide to see if it's safe to cross."

"Okay. Do you have your Janar stone?"

"Of course."

"Good." Darky took out her's, "At a time like this, we can't lose each other." she set her Janar Stone into her bag, and they went off to the beach.

* * *

"The ocean looks really calm. I'm sure we'll be able to cross it." Darky said, smiling.

"It might get rougher at a moment's notice, so let's go." G said. Darky nodded.

"Aye sir!" Darky turned, seeing a crate on the beach. She walked towards it without a word.

"This crate belongs to the Bahal Tribe. It must've fallen off one of the boats and washed up here after the storm." she spoke, "We should give it back."  
"But it's free stuff!" G whined.

"I haven't stolen anything in our lifetime here in Clardona! I don't want to now!"Darky hissed. G glared at her.

"Ahoy!" came a cheerful voice.

"Mr. Dolphin Song Owner!" Darky greeted with a small bow. She always acted heavily polite in front of people like him.

"G! Darky! You found our moichandise! Schweet, tanks!" said the owner, smiling. He looked heavily like a fish, even with a fin on his head, though he was also quite fat, "I was puttin' out some new items when a huge wave swept them off the ship! I'm glad I found 'em!"

"More like _we_ found them." G grumbled.

"We only found this one. Are you missing any others?" Darky questioned politely.

"Naw! Luckily, that's the only one that went overboard!" replied the owner, "You two oughta come by and check out the wave of bargains in the shop!" with that, the owner picked up the crate and walked away.

"Let's go shopping!" Darky cheered.

* * *

"I want this and this and this and this!" Darky cheered as she looked at the Dolphin Song's Merchandise catalog.

"Darky, I thought you said you were money conscious."

"I am! The weapons this early are hella cheap! Shihihihi!"

Unlike in the 'game' itself, the Dolphin Song held more than simply rods, swords, axes, and spears. They also had bows, quivers, arrows, coating for the arrows, and other such weapons. Darky bought as much as she could, given as she had quite a bit of money. She also bought something that she wouldn't show G. Once finished with shopping, G and Darky left the Dolphin Song and headed to the main island of Jarazi.

* * *

"If anyone knows what the hell is happening, it would be Ingiell." Darky spoke as they crossed the ocean, "I felt the pain and suffering of the Spirits, G… Something isn't right." G frowned.

"Let's hurry and get to Marbado."

Suddenly, a rumbling was felt and heard.

"Ah!" Darky yelped.

"What's going on?!" G yelled. Darky flinched, dropping to one knee.

"...! The Spirits! They're…"

"Darky! You okay?!"

"This isn't good! The ocean… it's…!"

G got in front of Darky as a huge tidal wave began to approach. They were surrounded by water on all sides.

"...! G!"

The siblings were swallowed by the wave.

* * *

"...!

…!

Darky!"

Darky eyes opened just a little bit.

"Urgh… G…?

The… The Spirits…" she slowly began to stand, a hand on her head.

"...! G! G, where are you?!" she shrieked, looking around for her brother. She bit her thumb's fingernail in thought and worry, her other hand on her chest, pushing it down to stop any form of hyperventilating. She didn't mind her wounds. Her health wasn't as important as her little brother's.

She bit harder on her nail. She wouldn't lose another brother to death. Not after she lost one, not once, but twice to it.

She didn't bother reaching for her Janar Stone, knowing that the bag she had that it was in was gone; washed away the same way G was.

She then felt the Spirits gather.

"...!"

 _"..."_

"G…?"

Darky closed her eyes and focused, _Spirits… Let me hear your voices…_

 _"..._

 _…._

…

 _Darky… Can you hear my voice? I'm okay."_

Darky smiled, relief setting in.

" _I'm head…_

 _...Marbado…_

 _...Let's meet…"_

The spirits began to twinkle out as the message became scrambled.

"They're fading… I can't hear him!" Darky began to panic.

" _Darky…_

 _Safely…_

 _Don't panic…"_

Darky frowned, "At least… At least he's okay… He's heading to Marbado, right…? I'll met him there…

If I get there first… I'll make sure everyone's okay."

She began to walk to where she knew Marbado was, her katana-rapier in hand and skills ready to be used to fight.

* * *

 **#YugiohZexalReferences X3**

 **Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Torn Apart, Joined Together

"The Spirits are in pain…" Darky found herself muttering, "Even the air feels pained…" she frowned, beginning to move forward again, swiftly defeating any creature that gets in her way.

"..."

"...! G…?" she took a step forward tentatively, but she soon was attacking by a Yodomi, dark creatures birthed from the Filth.

"...! Fuck!" she cursed, now running forward to slay the dark-colored giant mantis-creature. She swiftly used Sword Dance to kill it. She then began to move forward once again, hands in her pockets and back straight. Her blade had disappeared into nothingness.

"...! Darkeh!" she soon sees G running towards her, sunglasses now gone, showing his cat-like eyes. He was grinning.

"Good to see you're okay!" he exclaimed once he was in front of Darky, "You dropped this." he tossed Darky her janar stone, "You bag is shredded, though…"

Darky just smiled, "At least I still have my stone. At any rate, I'm glad you're okay too. Especially since Yodomi are here."

"... You hurt?"

"Hell no! I'm not weak!"

"But you're a skrub…"

Darky promptly hit him, "Ow!"

"Stop calling me that, goddammit!"

"Hss…"

"...! Dammit!" Darky cursed as three more Yodomi approached, one holding two swords. She lifted her hand so her arm was lined up with her back and head, as energy began to gather into her palm. She released the energy in controlled bursts that quickly killed the three Yodomi.

"Did you panic while you were alone?" G suddenly asked.

"Nope!"

"...Darky…"

"A little."

"Don't lie!"

"Okay, I nearly hyperventilated! But I'm fine now." Darky walked over to a nearby banna tree and began to pick some berries, "We'll head out once I get us some food."

" _I'm glad you're okay!"_

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know.**

 **But I should be sending out quite a few today, so that should make up for it! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Nassau is Here: Relevant Talk

"Everything changed…" Darky suddenly spoke up as the duo walked, "The Spirits are making everything change…"

She then ran forward, aiming to get to Marbado.

"It's kinda disorienting…" Darky frowned.

"We'll find our way," G shrugged, "It won't be that hard."

"As long as we don't pull a Zoro, we should be fine." Darky mused.

They kept on walking.

* * *

The siblings soon came across a very familiar cat statue.

"Hey! Isn't that…?"

"I didn't think there was one of these here…" G frowned, blinking in confusement.

"I think we're near Marbado!" Darky exclaimed happily.

"What makes ya say that?" G questioned.

"Take a look." Darky gestured to something on the statue, "It's a statue of a cat that Ayn used to have."

"She did have a white cat." G mused.

"Yeah, and you used to spend all day trying to hug it." Darky deadpanned, "Anyway, and the cat has a fish in it's mouth 'cause Nassau kept on saying that it should eat one."  
"I'm pretty sure fishing is Nassau's favorite hobby." G commented.

"There's only one cat statue like this." Darky continued, "So we haveta be near Marbado!"

"How's that possible?" G questioned.

"The Spirits." Darky replied, before biting her thumb's fingernail, "I hope Nassau's alright…"

"He's okay!" G exclaimed, "He's Nassau."

"Let's get moving. It wouldn't be good to walk in the dark." Darky moved forward, katana-rapier at the ready.

"Darkeh! Don't leave meh behind!" G followed.

* * *

The two quickly defeated any creature they came across, having fun seeing just how well and efficient they could kill monsters.

However, they soon arrived somewhere.

"Hey, Darkeh?"

"Hai?"

"Doesn't this look like the plaza in Marbado?"

"It's changed…" Darky frowned, "And the wind is all still… I don't like this."

"This place is hella empty." G frowned.

"They probably evacuated…" Darky mused. They suddenly heard the cry of a Yodomi.

"...!" Darky's eyes widen, "Oh Koenma, I swear to god if Marbado is overrun with Yodomi…" she cursed.

"Let's keep going." G said, "We can worry about the Yodomi if they attack us."

"Kay."

They kept moving, running through Marbado and killing attacking Yodomi.

* * *

"Everything's changed…" Darky frowns, "Even the roads. It's so easy to get lost now."

"And the Spirits?"

"Hella dark…"

"You okay?" G questioned.

"Just fine." Darky replied, looking forward, "Isn't that…?"

"...! It is! Nassau's secret hideout!" G exclaimed.

"I almost forgot how it looked like! Ayn used to love dragging me to the girl's place." Darky laughed.

"Nassau kept on complaining about having a girl in the hideout." G laughed, "It was really funny."

"Let's go inside!" Darky and G took a step forward, when…

" **Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkrrrr!"**

"...!"

Yodomi came out of the hideout.

"Dammit!" Darky cursed, before noticing the huge red Yodomi that just exited the hideout.

"...! H-Holy shit." her eyes widened.

"We can take it!" G cheered.

" **Krukh… Karrooo!"**

"Y-Yeah! Let's fight." Darky agreed.

"Woah, Woah. Aren't you two forgetting someone?"

Nassau, a Kascuza with green hair and tanned skin, ran up to them.

"Nassau!" Darky exclaimed.

"That's right! Hero of the Garbah tribe! Nassau is here!" Nassau exclaimed, summoning his axe and grinning, "What are you two doing? Don't you know not to get in over your heads?" he questioned, walking up beside them.

"We're strong enough to take them!" G whined.

"You okay, Nassau?" Darky asked, "And what's up with Marbado?"

"Let's save the Q&A for later!" Nassau said, before facing the Yodomi, "Get ready, Yodomi! The Kascuza don't take kindly to monsters 'round here! Let's go, you two!"

With that, the battle began. The three worked together to defeat the Yodomi.

* * *

"All right, that's all taken care of." Nassau spoke, turning to Darky and G, dispelling his axe.

"What happened to Marbado?" Darky questioned bluntly.

"Don't worry! The village wasn't damaged much, aside from the Yodomi, and now they can't follow us." Nassau said.

"Good point…" Darky nods.

"So everyone's okay?" G questioned.  
"Everyone who stayed in Marbado is…" Nassau frowned.

"Huh?"

Nassau looked worried, "Gramps… hasn't come back."

"Ingiell hasn't come back?!" Darky yelped, surprised.

 _ **Ingiell is Nassau's grandfather. Nassau may insult him all the time, but I'm sure he's worried.**_

"You guys know that Ayn is staying in the shrine for her Rite of Spirits, right?" Nassau suddenly asked.  
"Yeah." Darky nods.

"I'm going there to see what's up, since the Spirits are the most powerful there." Nassau said, "It'd be a disaster if what's going on here was the same there. You two coming with?"

"Maybe…" Darky mused, "Would be wise."

"But not now." Nassau added, "The sun's going down." Nassau looked at the sunset, "You two must be tired."

"Yeah…" Darky frowned.  
"I'll take you to the rest of the village. I'm sure they'd be glad to see you." Nassau said, "We can even get something to eat! I'll ask them for a feast!"

"That sounds good!" Darky exclaimed, "Let's go!"

G nodded, "Yeah."

"It's been awhile anyway!" Darky said, "I missed everyone."

"At times like this, it's good to have a nice meal." Nassau said, "Let's go."

* * *

 **Night Time Talk**

 _Who do you want to talk to?_

 **G**

Darky was sitting outside the hut that she and G were given, closing her eyes and listening to the wind. It kinda hurt to do so, but she did it anyway.

"Darkeh!" came G's voice from the doorway of the hut.

"Hm? Hey, G!" Darky greeted, "I thought you were asleep."

G's eyes suddenly darkened, "Darky… You really okay?"

"What do you mean?" Darky asked.

"Earlier. You said you nearly hyperventilated while we were separated." G explained, "Are. You. Really. Okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine!" Darky nodded. G frowned, sighing.

"It's disappointing. You can tell me." G said, "It's upsetting to see you force your smile."

"N-Nani?"

"I've seen it. Especially after I summoned you to this world." G said, "It's upsetting to see you force your happiness to keep me from worrying."

Darky frowns, "G…"

"Now go to bed!" G suddenly commanded, "G commands it, skrub!"

Darky laughed, "Alright."

" _Don't overdo it."_

* * *

 **Holy shit!**

 **An actually relevant-to-plot Night Time Talk! :O**

 **Pfft, XD**

 **So Nassau's here! :D Nassau! :D**

 **Next up is the Shrine... Urgh. I hate that chapter! Probably gonna just skip it and do the talk...**

 **Now, the walkthrough I'm using only has Aldo Night Time Talks. I'm too lazy to restart my game. So Imma try an' create my own Night Time talks, unless the Aldo ones is relevant to the story...**

 **Or something G would do. Like this one.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Skipping and Rage

Adventure to the Shrine!

They saved an old man and got a proper healer on the party. They're now heading to the human lands with a party of four; Darky, G, Nassau, and Ayn.

They also talked about those who are in pain due to the spirit's chaos; Ayn and Darky.

* * *

Adventure to the Secret Passage to the Human Lands! Darky is now hiding her Summon Beast markings by use of fingerless gloves.

They were almost in Alchein… The land where G's body in this world was born.

And where Darky's body first appeared in this world, summoned by G.

And where Mardin, G's 'uncle', lived. Mardin was the reason they came to the Human Lands.

Nassau made it clear that he hated humans. After all, humans killed his parents. G didn't count, as he was half Kascuza.

" _We're going back… to the Human Lands."_

* * *

Finally, they made it to the desert where Mardin lived. They fought monster after monster and attempted to 'beat the heat'.  
They even had a not so nice meeting with two summoners that looked _very familiar…_ Especially to Darky and G, though they seemed not to recognise Darky and G themselves.

After all, they called G a 'Demi Beast', along with Nassau and Ayn, and they didn't treat Darky too well, seeing as they could see her summon beast markings, as she had taken off the gloves to stop her hands from sweating.

They both got socked in the face.

"Nan! Flash! Be respectful to someone who could kick your ass seventeen different ways from Alchein! How rude! Frickin' skrubs! How the fuck are you two even here?! And don't call them demi-beasts, you racist summoner fucks!" she raged.

"...! Darky?! G?!" Nan yelped, eyes widening as he recognised the names and Darky's rage. Ayn was holding G back.

"Stupid racist Summoners!" Darky kept on raging, "Tainting my buddies! Ugh! Fuck! Never use the term 'Demi Beast' ever again!" she aimed her katana-rapier at them,

"Or I swear to god I'll murder you!"

* * *

 **Soo... the other authors are here...**

 **I skipped Ch. 4 and 5. I find them useless. An entire chapter just to go through a frickin' secret passage?! WTF?! Plus I hate those stages... Bleh.**

 **Plus... MARDIN. And what's coming up after we meet Ticah :D Upupupupu**

 **Please review! Now I'm going to sleep!**


	6. Chapter 5: Flashbacks and Mardin

"Y-You'll murder us?" Nan questioned, stuttering due to fear.

"Never call them Demi Beasts ever again." Darky repeated.

"But that's what they are!" Flash exclaimed. He got a blade point to the neck.

"They are Kascuza, native to this place." she growled lowly, "I already hate Summoners as it is. Don't make this worse on yourselves. Now, you two will come with us. You will not fight. You will lead us to certain places _when I tell you to._ Got it?"

"G-Got it!" they both yelped.

"Good." Darky smiled sweetly, "Let's go!"

She skipped ahead, mostly unaffected by the desert. Everyone else trudged behind the Summon Beast.

* * *

Soon they reached Mardin's house.

"This is Mardin's-" G began.  
"Is that…?" Ayn suddenly questioned.

"Hey…" Nassau mumbled.

"Mardin!" Darky and G exclaimed together.

In front of them was a man in a chinese fighting gi, a scar over his nose, a 'summonite' sealed on his temples, and his black hair in multiple small ponytails. He also wore small glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose.

"I never expected to see you two here again." Mardin spoke, "It's been seven years, hasn't it, G, Darky?"

* * *

 **Flashback! Yaaaay!**

" _Mardin, for you to come and ask this of me…" Ingiell spoke sternly._

" _I know I am not welcome around here after what the summoners did, but-"_

" _No, no. It is not the Kascuza way to abandon those in need." Ingiell said, "After all, I hold nothing against you personally."_

" _... Thank you." Mardin closed his eyes, grateful. Ingiell frowned._

" _You look rather tired. And that scar… It seems you had a few problems getting here."_

 _A long pause,"...Yes." Mardin nodded his head._

" _And these children you brought with you; are they involved as well?" Ingiell questioned, looking at the two, who flinched away from his gaze._

" _That's right… I'm sorry, Master Ingiell… I know that...I realize this is selfish of me, but I have a request of you…" Mardin spoke, looking pained. Ingiell's eyes widened._

" _A request? What is it?" spoke the elder Kascuza._

" _Master Ingiell, I would like you to care for this two children." Mardin spoke, "The reasons are in this letter. Please read it sometime later."_

" _You should stay in Marbado awhile too." Ingiell spoke._

" _No. The longer I am near the children, the longer they'll be in danger." Mardin said, "I must go and draw away those who are chasing the children." he looked pained again, "I will tell them the children are dead, and that my leader is blameless. It's vital I do all I can to accomplish this."_

" _Hmm… Not even humans get along in human world." Ingiell mused, "I will raise these two children in peace, here in Marbado. They are now children of the village. They will be well cared for."_

" _Thank you." Mardin closed his eyes._

" _Before you go, will you tell me their names?" Ingiell questioned._

" _The boy is G, the son of my friend and a Kazcuza half-breed of the Cait Sidhe tribe." Mardin spoke. Ingiell looked at the boy with blonde hair, cat-like eyes, and an obvious blonde cat-tail. He smiled._

" _A pleasure to meet you, G."_

" _..."_

" _The girl is a summon beast he summoned, Darky."_

" _..."_

" _A summon beast! Well, that is unusual." Ingiell's eyes widened, "Mardin, you've involved yourself in something terrible, haven't you? The boy… is a member of a long forgotten tribe. One that died in the wars…-"_

" _I do not want the children to learn discrimination." Mardin spoke, cutting off Ingiell's rambles, "I'd like for them to live together and to help each other, like real siblings."_

" _I understand. I shall grant that request." Ingiell smiled._

" _Thank you. Now, please, take care of these two." Mardin said. Ingiell smiled kindly._

" _G, Darky… Come here. From now on, you are children of Marbado."_

 _Mardin began to walk away, Ingiell stepping forward. G looked towards Mardin, a sad look on his face. He hadn't gotten his memories of an author yet._

" _Uncle Mardin…?" he questioned, frowning and sounding sad._

" _...!" Mardin looked pained, and walked away. He disliked doing this; he knew he was the only 'family' the two had left, minus, now, each other. But there was no other way._

" _I must go…" he spoke as he walked from the two children._

" _Mardin, I don't know what you've gone through, but you've chosen a difficult path." Ingiell spoke._

 **Flashback end!**

* * *

"You've grown so much since then, G, Darky…" Mardin spoke, smiling. Darky smiled.  
"Mardin…"

The scarred man looked stern, angry even, "Why did you come back from where I left you?"

"...!" Darky's eyes widened, while G's narrowed.

"Go back to Marbado. There is nothing you can do here." Mardin spoke.

"Go back?! But Mardin!" Darky exclaimed, "The least you could do is listen to what we have to say!"

"Marbado is the safest place for the two of you." Mardin's features softened, "If you go on from here, you will only get hurt. You cannot help."

"So he's not going to listen to us, no matter what." Nassau said, "See, Ayn? Isn't it like I said about Summoners?"

"This can't be…" Ayn looked down, a sad look on her face.

"The Spirits are going wild." G said, "I can't feel them as strongly as Darky or Ayn, but I won't let this go on!"

"Children like you shouldn't make bold claims based on your gut instincts." Mardin spoke, "However, if you think you have the power to change the world….

Prove it by defeating me."

"...!" G seemed surprised.

"Everyone! This is mine and G's fight. Don't interfere." Darky told the others, "G!"

G's fingers became coated in lightning, and Darky summoned her blade.

Nassau grinned, "Pretty big words. You're going to regret saying them."

"Mr. Mardin…" Ayn frowned.

"So this is Mardin the Undefeatable…" Nan muttered.

"How disappointing!" whined Flash.  
"Show me that you aren't just helpless children!" exclaimed Mardin, getting into a fighting stance.

" _Let's see what you've learned…"_

* * *

 **THE EPIC HAS STARTED!**

 **ALL THE EPIC!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Hermit, Bashing, Accident

Mardin made the first move, moving to attack G, only to get shocked by G's Sky Spirit Magic and hit by Darky's Viper Fang attack. He used a shockwave to get G and Darky away, before attacking Darky with extremely powerful moves, attacking in quick succession.

However, due to Darky's nonstop training and G's affinity for Sky Spirit Magic, Mardin was quickly defeated.

" _You've grown stronger…"_

* * *

"G… Darky… You've become strong." Mardin smiles, "When I knew you, you were weak. You've grown."

"It was seven years ago." Darky said, "Of course we would've grown."

"Besides, we're capable of living on our own." G spoke, "We won't be a burden." he glanced at Darky when he said that, knowing she'd probably think herself as one anyway.

"I'm the one who taught them about fighting. They're not helpless children." Nassau said.

"Even helpless children can try hard…" Ayn added, "It'd be nice if you thought that trying isn't useless…"

"Perhaps I was unreasonable. Not only have you grown, you've made good friends." Mardin smiles, "Not even Ingiell would be able to stop the two of you like this."

Darky smiled, while G grinned.

"I assume you are here to settle the spirits that have grown unstable recently." Mardin spoke, "Let me help you. Now may be the time for action."

"Hey, just to fill you in, I don't trust you yet, okay?" Nassau said, "I don't trust Summoners." he glared at Flash and Nan.

"Nassau… Don't be rude to someone who wants to help." Ayn chided.

"But Ayn… Listen…" Nassau looked sad.

"No. He has a right to say that. Summoners aren't innocent." Mardin said.

"See? There!" Nassau said.

"That is even more reason for you to listen to what I have to say." Mardin then said, "I've been exiled, but I was once a summoner-"

"Yeah! Mardin the Undefeatable!" Flash exclaimed, "Though now you're just lame."

Mardin ignored him, "I know a bit about what's happening." he looked to Flash and Nan, "Those two are simply Apprentices, though with their Summonites they are nearly true Summoners." he then informed.

He looked towards the rest of the group, "The situation is worse than you think. Would you like to know?"

"Wait- Why were you exiled?" Nan suddenly asked.

Mardin frowned, "I found out about the incident that occurred when Darky was summoned. It was… the Summoner's Top-Secret project. G was involved in this project…"  
"G was involved?!" Nan exclaimed.

"Lemme guess, he caused it." Flash rolled his eyes. Darky hit Flash with a hammer.

"We. Are. Not. Bad. Guys." she growled out.

Mardin's frown became deeper.

"This seems to be a complicated story." Ayn commented.

"I don't remember it much," G admitted, frowning.

"And we haven't talked about it." Darky added.

"I see… Then let me explain what happened." Mardin said, "The top-secret project that G was involved in also involved Ballard, his father."

"Are you saying that G's dad used him in his work?!" Nassau exclaimed, sounding shocked.

"No. Ballard didn't know. He didn't even know the person who lead the project. As for why he was involved… He's always, ever since he was little, showed great promise in summoning. Ballard used to boast about it quite often. Someone noticed that power, and lured G to the facility and caused the accident, causing G's untrained powers to go out of control."

Darky bit her thumb's fingernail, "And that's what summoned me?" she questioned. G frowned, looking at his older sister.

"I was out on another mission that day near the facility, and I happened to be close enough to hear the accident when it occurred. Nobody stopped me from entering the facility to try to help people. And that's was when I found Ballard, dying, who was protecting two children."  
"Those were…" Ayn looked at Mardin.  
"G and Darky." Mardin confirmed, "Ballard told me about the project, then left the two of you in my care. He asked me to get you somewhere safe, where the Summoners who had been involved in the project would be unable to find you."  
"...That's why you came to Marbado." Ayn spoke.

"Yes. I also made sure that the Summoners thought that G and Darky had died."

"So you had to go that far to protect them…" Nassau spoke, "Is that also why you were exiled from the Summoners?"

"Yes, it is. They also sealed my powers with this." he gestured to his summonite, "The project itself was halted, and its leader lost his position. I've heard that the entire research facility has been closed down. I doubt the younger summoners, such as the two with you, know about the project or even its name."

"So does that mean we're safe now?" Ayn questioned.

"No. The project was stopped, not aborted. The Summoners that worked on the project still hold positions in the group. If those involved found out you were still alive…" Mardin's eyes narrowed.

"It'd be disaster." Darky spoke, "And that's… That's just being optimistic… Summoners rule this nation. We'd be up against the whole government."  
"So you'd think it best that we don't know what the project was about?" Nassau questioned.

"Correct." Mardin nodded.

"Ugh… Can't we do something if we found out who got G involved?" Nassau asked.

"He probably got himself involved." Flash muttered.

"Shut it, you." Nassau commanded.

"That truth is still hidden today." Mardin informed, "An inquiry said that it was Ballard himself… But… I'm positive he wouldn't do that to his own child!" G frowned.

"I truly believe that. However, I know little about anything else."

"Do you remember anything, G?" Darky questioned. G shook his head.

"It's a painful memory. Don't force yourself to recall it." Mardin said, "At any rate, I hope you see that it's best for you not to get involved. However, if you still are determined for you to learn about the Spirits, it will be difficult to avoid Summoners completely."

"Does that mean… that the Summoners are involved with why the Spirits are wild?" Ayn questioned.

"Yes. It appears that the Spirits' instability is linked the the accident that occurred at one of the Catheirn Facilities." Mardin answered.

"Catheirn… Those places that Summoners use to control Spirits?" Nassau asked.

"What accident?" G questioned.

"What happened?" Darky added.

"That's…" Mardin looked sad.

"What is it?" Darky questioned, tilting her head.

"I don't know the details yet. I'm sorry." Mardin frowned.

"Useless…" Nassau growled.  
"Skrub!" G exclaimed.

"Nassau! G! Don't say things like that!" Ayn exclaimed.

"So all we know right now that if we keep going, it's only going to get difficult for G and-"  
"Don't worry about us." Darky said, "It'll be fine. If we let this go on, everyone will suffer."

"If the Spirits are suffering, then Darky and Spirit Users will be too." G said.

"If the Spirits have been driven to this path of pain, then the whole world will suffer." Ayn said, "Eventually, the Human Land will feel the effects too."

"You're correct. It is as you say." Mardin said.

"We need to go to the Catheirn there. Is it far?" G asked.

"Wait, hold on. What you need now is rest. Got it?" Mardin said, acting like a father.

"Aye sir!" Darky saluted.

"Good grief… I guess we may as well stay here." Nassau looked at Ayn.

"I suppose! But…"

"Huh? What's up?"

"I'm glad that it turned out that Sir Mardin's a good person." Ayn smiled.

"Uh-huh... whatever." Nassau looked doubtful.

* * *

 **Night Time Talk**

 _Who do you wanna talk to?_

 **Ayn**

Darky was just sitting outside Mardin's house, eating a few banna berries.

"Darky?" Ayn approached her.

"Hey Ayn!" Darky greeted, "Would you like one?"

Ayn smiled, "Sure." she took a banna berry, beginning to eat.

"Darky?"

"Hm?"  
"It's warm tonight, so I'd like to sleep outside." Darky smiled.

"That's a good idea. For all we know, this may be the last time we can sleep under the stars safely, right?"

Ayn smiled happily, "Okay."

"Let's sleep by the banna tree. It smiles nice, so it should help." They walked to the banna tree.

Ayn smiled, "This is fun."

"Let's get to sleep. G'night, Ayn."

"Good night, Darky!"

" _I love the smell of banna berries, even here."_

* * *

 **Pfft, the name of this in-game chapter is 'The Hermit' XD Just realized. XD**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Hate, Earthquakes, Catheirn 7

It was the morning; everyone had been awake for around an hour, and Darky, Ayn, Nassau, and G had been talking to one another. Mardin soon walked up.

"Hey, Mardin! You heading out to the Catheirn?" Darky questioned, "We'll start getting ready to come."

"No. You must remain here."

"Skrub!"  
"S-stay here? Why?" Ayn questioned.

"The third Catheirn is too far away from here." Mardin replied, "I will investigate the other Catheirns for anything related."

"We'll go with you!" Darky exclaimed.

"As I have said, you and G are in danger. You shouldn't be wandering around." Mardin said.

"Skrub!" G repeated.

"We should listen and stay here. Just in case." Nassau said.

"I will be back by dark. Don't do anything to draw attention to yourselves." Mardin says.

"Kay…"

With that, Mardin left.

"I hate not being able to do anything." Darky frowned.

"It's for the best," Flash speaks, "You guys will just mess things up."

"... What was that?" Darky glares.

"I mean… De-" a glare from Nassau, "Kascuza risk a lot because they look different. You're a Summon Beast. No matter what, you'll catch a lot of attention. And then you'll mess things up 'cause Kascuza are meant to stay on their island, and Summon Beasts are meant to stay in labs."

"... Ignore him." Darky declared.

* * *

"When's Mardin coming back?" G groaned. Everyone was bored.

"Ra damn, I feel so useless sitting here doing noth-"

An earthquake suddenly happened.

"...!" Darky's eyes widened.  
"Earthquake!" yelled out Nan.

"What's going on here?!" shouted Nassau.

"The Spirits are out of control! Something's wrong!" Ayn exclaimed, "This feels very different than what happened in the Throne!"

"It's probably the Summoners." Darky said.

"What would make the Spirits go this wild? I'm really scared..." Ayn spoke.

"This isn't normal. We should investigate." Darky said.

"But Mardin said-"

"Shut it, Flash! We have to go see!"

"But-"

"SHUT IT!"

"Let's leave a note." Darky wrote down a note to Mardin, and the group left.

* * *

 **Eos Forest**

They arrived in the forest, and soon discovered that the Spirits seemed… afraid of something. Deciding they couldn't let the Spirits stay afraid, they headed out, defeating the monsters that got in their way, and soon meeting with a middle-aged man and a young girl, just about a year or so younger than G. They had to fight the old man, and quickly won, due to his worry of the unconscious young girl -Ticah. Once they won, they spoke with the man, of whom was called Zarahm. Ticah passed out again after waking after seeing Kascuza, and Darky knew that eventually Zarahm noticed her Summon Beast markings. They also stopped the Spirits from suffering by calling out to them.

However, after they left Ticah and Zarahm, just a little ways away, they realized something.

There was a good possibility their cover had been blown.

" _Those two…"_

* * *

They ended up with a new party member in Ticah, who pretty much joined the 'hated' with Flash.

* * *

The group journeyed through Catheirn 7, fighting whatever got in their way.

When they got to the final room, they were attacked by a dragon Spirit of the fire element. Ticah saved Nassau's ass with her arrows, before they engaged the beast in combat. The enemy was quickly destroyed.

Nassau agreed to accept Ticah, and to forget that she passed out upon seeing him, G, and Ayn.

Darky, G, and Ayn then purified the Spirits in the Catheirn, though a small amount of darkness lingered. Ayn collapsed due to her overworking herself, but she quickly got back up again. Ticah begged to come along, and they all went back to Mardin's place.

* * *

Mardin was waiting for them outside his house.

"We're back, Mardin!" Darky called.

"I was surprised to see that you weren't here. I'm glad nothing's happened." Mardin spoke.

"Sorry to make you worry." Ayn frowned.

"Heh, I'm with them. I won't let somethin' happen to 'em." Nassau spoke.

"And yet, you seem to have yet another apprentice summoner with you." Mardin's eyes narrowed, "What's going on?"

They explained how they met Ticah, and Mardin accepted her. They then explained to Mardin what happened after they left. Once finished, Mardin said that the one destroying Catheirns may just be a Summon Beast like Darky.

* * *

 **Sorry that I deleted the original version! I realized that the Catheirn 7 stuff will be too short DX**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Flash's Humiliation

"...So, that's why we're here in human lands." Nassau spoke.

"No… I never knew that the damage from the Catheirn affected the Kascuza too…" Ticah looked sad.

"It's why we want to calm the Spirits down." Darky said, crossing her arms, "But since another Catheirn has been destroyed, the Spirits are even more wild than before, ne."

"Summon Beasts destroyed it, right?" Nan questioned Mardin.

"Most likely." Mardin nodded his head, "I've discovered something. Summon Beasts were involved in the incident at the third Catheirn." He turned to Ticah, "Is that correct, Ticah? You should know, as you were investigating the incident."

"Uh… Um, yes… I heard that the Summon Beasts in the Vital Lab went wild." Ticah replied.

"Vital Lab? Were they captured?" G questioned, "Did they do something bad, or-"

"That's not it. They're not allowed to leave the Vital Labs… Right, Ticah?" came Darky's voice, in almost a whisper.

"Y-Yeah… That's right." Ticah nodded.

"Because Summon Beasts like me are much more 'in tune' with Spirits than normal humans. We don't have to drain power from this world… We'll just take it from our own." Darky said, "The Spirits are more likely to take our side than a human's side."

"What's so bad about that?" Nassau questioned.

"It's probably that… the humans are worried that their wishes won't be met." Ticah said timidly.

"... That's not fair!" Ayn exclaimed.

"That is true. The only benefits are for the humans." Mardin spoke.

"You scum!" Nassau growled at Ticah, Mardin, Flash, and Nan.

"You can't change anything. In this nation, humans capture Summon Beasts and put them to work for Summoners. It's the way it is." Mardin said.

"Um… I'm… really sorry." Ticah mumbled.

"Don't apologize to _me_ , Ticah. What Summoners do to my kind isn't your fault." Darky said.

"Back to the matter at hand." Mardin spoke, "The Beast that destroyed the third Catheirn escaped and has not been found."

"Do you think it's the same one that destroyed the seventh?" G questioned.

"Why would they do that if they managed to escape?" questioned Nan back.

"Revenge, maybe. Payback for being stuck in there." Nassau said.

"That is one possibility. However, the two Catheirns share another similarity. Both of them contained Vital Lab facilities." Mardin said, "Not all Catheirns have Summon Beasts imprisoned within."

"If it was purely revenge, all the Catheirns would've been attacked." Darky said, "So it would make sense that the Summon Beast could just be trying to free its kind. It's also likely that the Summon beasts are allied with a high-ranking Summoner, given that they know which Catheirns have Vital Labs. No matter what, if we don't act, there'll be another attack. Destroying the Catheirns will harm the Spirits, and darkness will keep spreading."  
"We can't let this continue." G said.

"Darky, you need to begin wearing your gloves again." Mardin looked at Darky, "To hide your marks."

"Aye." Darky put her gloves on.

"G, I have a hat and sunglasses for you. No one can know that you're a hybrid, or that you are Ballard's son." Mardin said.

"Kay!" G nodded, taking the offered cat-based hat and epic sunglasses, deciding to hide his tail later.

"Ticah, can you help me with something?" Darky dragged Ticah away.

After a couple of minutes, the two girls grabbed Flash and dragged him away, into another room.

And after a few more minutes, at least twenty, everyone could hear a shriek.

"WHAT THE-

I'M NOT WEARING THAT!"

"Shihihi, you gotta!"

"It's not that bad, Flash!"

Darky and Ticah would push Flash out so everyone could see.

Flash was now wearing a wig, the wig the same color as his hair, but to his waist and braided into pigtails. On top of his head was a girly blue and white cat-shaped hat with two yellow bows on each side. He was wearing a ruffled blue and white knee-length dress, his glasses, and blue and white non-heeled ankle boots. He had yellow bows just about anywhere that would look pleasing to the eye.

"I'm not wearing this!" Flash whined.

"Too bad! Imma make you!" Darky laughed, "Upupupupu!"

"I don't want to wear this!" Flash roared.

"You wear it or die." Darky said darkly, before laughing again. Nassau soon joined in, snickering. Mardin somehow kept a straight face, while Ayn gushed over the clothing, prompting Ticah to offer to make her some like it later.

"G, help me…" Flash whined.

"Nope!" G grinned, putting on his own epic hat and sunglasses, moving to the room Flash, Darky, and Ticah just left to properly hide his tail.

"You can stay for now, Ticah. It would be best for you to get multiple reports from different Catheirns, right?" Darky said.

"Mhm! Yeah." Ticah nodded, "Thank you!"  
"Better than you dying." Darky shrugged.

The group began to head to the eleventh Catheirn, being stopped by some Summoners. Mardin stayed to fight them, and the rest of the group took off for the caves that would allow them to arrive at the eleventh Catheirn, fighting off monsters and bosses along the way, and learning that Mardin likely went to the city with the Summoners we was fighting.

They kept moving, Darky finally allowing Flash to take off the girl clothes, showing his actual clothes underneath.

" _Mardin, please be okay…"_

* * *

 **FINALLY**

 **THE NEXT DAMN FRICKIN' CHAPTER**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Pride In Your Race

Meanwhile…

An explosion happened.

"Boom! It's a direct hit!" cheered a male Summoner, "We got him!"

"I wanted to capture him alive if we could, but it can't be helped…" sighed a female summoner. Their opponent, clad in a hooded cloak and obviously a Summon Beast, was still up, unaffected by the attack.

"...!"

"No! It can't be! He's still alive!" exclaimed the male Summoner.

"You call that power?" questioned the Summon Beast, "You think that's enough to take me down?"

The two summoners looked nervous…

"Hey hey hey! What's this party all about?" came a voice, a man clad in armor walking up.

"...! You're… Arlus?" exclaimed the female summoner.

"You got it! I'm Arlus… Golden Arlus!" Arlus exclaimed, "I sorta got split up from my partner. Have any of you guys seen Lila?"

"There's no time for that! One of them's here!" exclaimed the male summoner.

"One of them… "Them" who, exactly?"

"T-H-E-M!" slowly exclaimed the female summoner.

"The Fugitive Summons?!" exclaimed Arlus.

"You'll never defeat me. No matter how many of you there are. You may as well give up and save yourselves the trouble." he began to charge up power, "I don't have any more time to waste fighting you."

"He's going to attack! Watch out!" shrieked the female summoner.

"Then it's your lucky day…" Arlus stepped forward.

"Huh?"

"The invincible Golden Arlus is here! I swear by my armor that I will not lose!" Arlus exclaimed, holding up his sword, "ATTACK!"

"You mean 'reckless', not 'invincible', right?"

"You're going to owe me one for saving your butts here, so can you do me a favor?" Arlus got ready, "If anyone asks, you ate Lila's lunch!"

"Back off, weaklings! Time to die!"

" _Take this!"_

* * *

The group kept on heading towards the facility, having decided not to go back for Mardin. To trust in him. They scaled Mt. Coryn, fighting a Spirit Falcon of Wind and defeating it. They discovered two injured summoners, which lead to them fighting Lila, Mardin's old apprentice. They quickly defeated her, and Mardin appeared, ceasing the current feud. The two treated the two other Summoners' injures, and soon the group gained a new member, but Lila was a bossy bitch so Darky had Nassau knock her out and carry her through the Catheirn.

She eventually woke up, and conceded to simply helping the group go through the Catheirn. Soon, though, they found Arlus, who was injured near the end of the Catheirn. After speaking with him for just a bit, a new voice came.

"It's your own fault for challenging me, weakling." the hooded Summon beast walked up to them, "Are you friends with this Summoner? I won't go easy on you either!"

"That mark… It's a Fugitive Summon…" Nan gasped.

"We're not really friends with the Summoners, but I won't let you do this!" G exclaimed.

"Are you going to help them? That only means one thing: You're my enemies, too!" exclaimed the Summon.

"Stop! These people have nothing to do with you! Your fight is-"

"They've done nothing to me?" questioned the Summon, "So, did you put me in your machines because of something I did to you?!"

A pause.

"There's no point in trying to talk to you." the Summon said, "I'm going to…"

Corrupted Spirits filled the area, harming Ayn and Darky.

"N-No! The Spirits!" Ayn yelled out. Darky fell to her knees in pain.

"...! Darky!" G yelled in concern.

"What the hell…" Darky muttered, "I didn't think… This would be this painful…"

A rumbling…

"It seems they are down." the Summon said, turning his back.  
"Done? Did you…?" Ticah questioned.

"Yes! The Summon Beasts have been freed!" The Summon exclaimed happily.

"No! Another Fugitive Summon must have-"

Darky suddenly stood, unwillingly charging energy.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" she screamed.

"Darky!" G exclaimed.

"!" The Summon seemed surprised at Darky's reaction, "You… You're a Summon Beast, too…"

The charge stopped, "Aaah…" she sighed, falling to her knees again. Millisar pushed the others away, creating a dome of spirits.

"What are you doing with humans?" he questioned, "Leave them, and come with me." he held out his hand, ignoring the fact that Darky's companions could hear them.

"..." Darky looked at him. The Summon removed his hood.

"I'm Millisar." he spoke,

"If you take pride in your race, you should come with me."


	11. Chapter 10: Sadness, Suffering, Hatred

"Go… With you…?" Darky questioned, "Most of these people are my nakama…"

"Hm… I see. Your life was never full of torment." Millisar closed his eyes, before looking into Darky's, "...No, I take back that statement… I see. That's fine. I won't force you to make a choice. Just come and see with your own eyes what happens to those like you and me."

With a swish of his cape, Millisar left.  
Darky stood, and ran after him after he left fully. G and Nassau followed her, Lila leading the others.

They finished going through the Catheirn, fighting a monster at the end.

* * *

"The Spirits… Aren't calming." Darky looked extremely rattled and scared, while G looked heavily worried.

It was… rare, to see Darky so utterly scared. She, G, and Ayn tried to calm the Spirits, but were stopped by a voice…

"I see…"

"...!" Nassau's head shot to where the voice came from, spotting a winged woman.

"Millisar?" Flash questioned.

"Hmm… So you know Millisar." came the voice, "Welcome to the birthplace of suffering. I am pleased you could join me."

"Wings, huh? So, she's a Summon Beast too…" mused Nassau.

"She's the Fugitive Summon that destroyed this place?" questioned Ticah.

"I feel a strong power…" Ayn spoke.

"It seems to be… She seems alright in a place where the Spirits are in pain." Lila said.

"You're…" Darky looked surprised.

"That power earlier… You must be the Summon Beast Millisar spoke of." The woman smiled, before looking concerned, "Why are you accompanying humans?"

Darky shrunk back a little, surprising mostly everyone. No one had ever seen her like this…

So scared and unsure. The woman, noticing this, looked determined.

"If they are forcing you, let me release you from those bonds." she spoke.

"What the hell are you blabbing about?!" Nassau yelled, "Darky's one of us. Stop making stuff up."

"I see that the you, that boy, and the girl there aren't human… Entirely, anyway." the woman then said, "Are you the Demi Beasts I heard of?"

"Kascuza…" Darky said, her voice small and meek, "They are called Kascuza… Of the Garbah tribe…"

Phicra smiled, "You seem to be closer to Summon beasts that humans. I am pleased to meet you."

Nassau grinned, "Why, thank you. But that's not why we're here-"

Darky cut him off, "I want to see… The Vital Lab… Miss Phicra…"

"...! How in the world do you know my name?" Phicra questioned.

"That… doesn't matter… I want to see your place of suffering!" Darky exclaimed.

"Very well… Please, study it to your heart's content… What the humans have done to us." She left. Darky immediately followed, G close behind. The others followed the siblings, and gathered in the vital lab.

* * *

"Woah, this room is seriously torn up…" Nassau frowned.

"Even I feel how bad the Spirits are…" G glanced at Darky, who looked even more scared than before, if that was possible. He looked to Ayn, who didn't look as bad as Darky, but Ticah had to help her.

"Such… Strong emotion…" Darky gasped out, "Sadness… and suffering… and-"

" **Hatred."** Phicra and Darky said together.

"Our hatred for the humans who confined us in these capsules and exploited our abilities to connect to the Spirits of our worlds." Phicra said, "The humans who used us as tools to control Spirits for their own power."

Darky bit her lip, remembering something from a past…

She tuned out a few things for a moment, ignoring her surroundings…

 _Being pressured constantly to the point that your soul feels like it is ripping to tiny little particles of what it once was…_

 _The pain of that is…_

 _Unimaginable…_

She saw Millisar and a Summon Beast that she recognized as Ghardib appear and speak to Phicra.

She felt the Spirits become even more unstable, and fell to her knees.

"Why… Why…?!"

"...! Darky!" G exclaimed. Darky screamed, an aura almost _evil_ surrounding her.

Explosions rittled the lab, everyone just barely acknowledging Mardin's arrival…

Darky screamed again…

And the Vital Lab fell to the underground…

* * *

Darky awoke before G, quickly leaving him behind, knowing he'd be fine, and heading away.

She… knew that she had a monster to defeat…

A monster… she created…

She didn't remember summoning it, losing control…

But she knew that she did it… And that she'd have to fix it.


	12. Chapter 11: Deaths and Betrayal

"Urgh…" G stirred, opening his eyes.

He was alone. He stood, brushing dirt off his clothes and frowning.

What-

Oh, right. Darky destroyed the Vital Lab. The floor caved in, and they fell down here…

His frown became deeper, and he began to head through the underground.

* * *

Darky walked through the underground, ruthlessly killing any monster she came across.

"I hope the monster didn't harm anyone too badly…" she muttered as she stabbed one monster and made it to the boss room.

She saw her friends, and Millisar unconscious.  
She also saw two more bodies that weren't there in the game.

"...!" She growled, charging at the beast she summoned just as G arrived.

She ignored her little brother's arrival and killed the monster she created and its minions with a quick, wide sweep of her blade.

The group, minus Darky herself, then crowded around Millisar, checking his injuries.

Darky had went to the two other bodies, seeing if she could recognize them.

"...!"

She did.

"They're… dead…"

Her eyes widened.

"Because of…"

She made sure of it.

"Me…"

Flash and Nan were dead…

Because she had lost control.

She barely heard an argument between Millisar and G.

Millisar had said something about G holding her back from living like a regular Summon Beast…

"Listen up, Emo Scrub! That's your name now, by the way! I don't give a shit about anything you have to say, because in the end, I definitely know Darky better than an Emo little pisspants like you **EVER** will! So what if you're a Summon Beast? That doesn't make you know my friend more than me! Lemme make it clear... You don't know SHIT about Darky, and it's _five million years_ **too** early for you to come even _**CLOSE**_ to being better than me... Be it at knowing Darky, OR power! Back the fuck off, Emo Scrub!"

"...!" Millisar was taken aback, and was about to reply when Mardin cut in.

"Someone's approaching." spoke the ex-summoner. They all heard footsteps as Phicra and Ghardib arrived.

Millisar seemed surprised. Phicra looked relieved.

"You have saved Millisar. Thank you so much." spoke the winged Summon Beast.

"Miss Phicra! You're okay!" Millisar said, running to her happily.

"You pushed me away from the collapsing floor. I was so worried when you fell." Phicra spoke.

"Hah, I see you survived. I guess you're pretty tough." Ghardib said.

"Ghardib…" Millisar smiled. Ghardib chuckled, looking at Darky. She was still by Flash's and Nan's bodies.

"So you're the one…" he spoke. She looked up at him.

"You summoned that monster, right?" he asked.

"That's correct." Darky replied.

"What?!" Ticah shrieked.

"No…" Lila gasped.

"Yes. That wild spirit was created from the enormous power that you had unleashed." Phicra said, "Darky."

Darky shrunk back.

"This is good news for us, since you can create that thing without even trying." Ghardib said.

"... What?" G growled, "How is that good for _you_?"

"With that kind of power at our disposal, we can get our revenge against the humans. If that's not good news, I don't know what is!"

"How could you say such a thing?! What do you think Darky is?!" Ayn exclaimed.

"You guys were watching Darky?" Nassau asked, "Then why didn't you help her earlier? And another thing! That Millisar kid's your friend, too, isn't he? If it wasn't for us, he'd be dead."

"The weak deserve death." Ghardib said.

"...!" Ayn gasped.

"Ghardib, enough." Phicra said.

"Oh yeah?" Ghardib growled.

"Darky, we did a little investigating on you. We wanted to see if you were worthy of joining us or not. With the power you have, and the courage it took to face the monster you created head-on, you are quite worthy of helping our cause."

"Worthy…?" Darky mumbled, blankly staring at her fellow Summon Beasts.

"How do you even know she wants to help you?!" G growled.

Phicra glanced to G, before disappearing and reappearing in front of Darky.

"Join us, Darky. Help us fight for our freedom." spoke the winged woman, holding out a hand, "Please, Darky."

Darky stared at Phicra's hand.

"I…" she mumbled, slowly raising a hand…

"I'll… I'll help you…"

* * *

 **Sooo...**

 **Recap!**

 **Flash and Nan are dead.**

 **Darky's about to betray the group. :O**

 **Please review!**


End file.
